Bow Wow Birthday Bash
by celrock
Summary: The sequel to Bow Wow Wedding Vows. It's the Easter post Spiffy and Pepper's birth, so naturally, the babies throw the puppies their first birthday party. Takes place within the DemonAloisTrancy universe during Tommy Pickles: the Terrible Twos, six months post the events of Dil's Loud Love.


Author's Note: Happy Belated Easter everyone! Or at least, to everybody reading this who celebrates Easter anyway. Yes, I've been trying to get this story out since Easter of 2016, but either due to writer's block, lack of time, or other things, it's taken me until now to finally wrap my fingers around how I wanted to present this. I should also point out that this is my first time writing a story that takes place in the DemonAloisTrancy universe, and I apologize if sometime down the road, pieces of this story making references to stories of her's that are unfinished or not released yet at this time, appear to be uncannon, but really wanted to get this one out there while I was thinking about it, so, here we go, and I hope you enjoy!

Bow Wow Birthday Bash

Summary: The sequel to Bow Wow Wedding Vows. It's the Easter post Spiffy and Pepper's birth, so naturally, the babies throw the puppies their first birthday party. Takes place within the DemonAloisTrancy universe during Tommy Pickles: the Terrible Twos, six months post the events of Dil's Loud Love.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from Rugrats and The Loud House, they're the property of their original creaters. The OC's of Allan, Ebany, Savanna, and Samaya Green belong to DemonAloisTrancy.

It was spring time in the lovely little town of Yucaipa, California, and soon, it would be a holiday that many children look forward to, filled with chocolates, egg hunts, and bunnies known as Easter. For Tommy, Dil, Chuckie and Kimi though, Easter also meant something else after the events of the previous year, when Tommy's dog Spike, and Chuckie's dog Fifi, gave birth to a litter of puppies. Since then, most of the puppies had been given away to families around the neighborhood, except for two of the puppies. A male puppy named Spiffy, who lived with the Pickles, and a female puppy who eventually gained the name of Pepper, who lived with the Finsters. Though by this time, Spiffy and Pepper didn't look much like puppies anymore. Soon, they'd be fully grown dogs, and on the day before Easter Sunday, the kids were playing in the living room at the Finster's place, when they overheard Chas and Kira talking in the kkitchen while getting lunch ready for the kids.

"You know Chas, I can't believe how much Pepper has grown. Soon, she'll be a whole-year-old." Kira commented, mixing up some fruit salad in a bowl at the kitchen counter, while glancing out the window into the backyard, where she saw Fifi and Pepper rolling around in the grass.

Chas was laying out plates and silver ware on the table, when he looked up at his wife and smiled.

"I know! And to think, Easter is tomorrow! That reminds me, I'll need to pick up Luan Loud at the airport later on this afternoon along with the siblings who have accompanied her. She's going to be our special guest at our annual Easter brunch tomorrow." Chas stated.

Back in the living room, after overhearing this news, two-year-old Tommy turned his attention to his friends, consisting of his younger brother Dil, Phil and Lil DeVille, Chuckie and Kimi Finster, and Savanna Green.

"Did you guys hear that? Tomorrow's Easter." Tommy commented, catching the ball they were rolling to each other.

"What's Easter again?" Dil asked.

Being just a baby-baby, he didn't have a lot of memories of what happened the previous year.

"It's this day where the growed ups dress up as bunnies." Phil replied.

"And we get to find eggs with yummy treats inside!" Kimi cried.

"And, lastest Easter, Fifi became a mommy!" Chuckie cried.

Tommy gasp and realized that he was right.

"Oh my gosh Chuckie you're right! If tomorrow's Easter, then that means, it's Spiffy and Pepper's birpday!" Tommy said.

They all gasp upon hearing that, realizing that they had nearly forgotten about this. Of course, in actuality, because Easter moves around the calendar every year, in actuality, Spiffy and Pepper wouldn't celebrate their birthday for another two weeks, but when you don't have any concept of space and time, to a bunch of small toddlers, they're going to associate Easter with their puppy's birthdays, just as they thought it was Christmas one hot summer's day in August when grandpa Lou had set up the Christmas tree in the living room to take a holiday photo.

"You guys, we've gots lots of work to do to get ready for tomorrow." Tommy said, standing up from his spot on the floor.

"But, we've never throwed a birpday party for doggies before, what do we do?" Phil asked.

"Well, what do we like at our own birpdays?" Tommy asked.

"Games!" Kimi cried, standing up.

"And a cake!" Chuckie added.

"And presents!" Lil and Savanna cried in unison.

"Then that's what we'll do." Tommy said to his friends, just as they heard Kira's voice calling them from the kitchen.

"Come on kids, lunch is ready." Kira called, as the toddlers all ran for the kitchen, where plates of fried bologna sandwiches and bowls of fruit salad were waiting for them.

They all sat down at the table and dug into their sandwiches, while thinking about what to do for Spiffy and Pepper's first birthday, when Dil overheard something that got him really excited.

"Well, I'm off to pick up Luan Loud and crew." Chas said, placing his car keys in his pocket and heading for the door.

"I'll see you in a little while." Kira said with a smile, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek and seeing him out the door.

Dil broke out in a huge grin, where he had gained a few teeth since he had last met her. And by this, meaning Lily Loud, who he met back before Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas, when everybody took a trip to the beach, around the same time Samaya, Savanna's younger sister was born. They not only met Lily, who became fast friends with Dil, as they bonded over making poop, much to the disgust of most of the other babies sitting at the table, excluding Phil and Lil, but they also met Lily's big family. She had nine other sisters, and one big brother. She even had a set of twin sisters, who spent a lot of time with Angelica, in particular, the one in the pink dress who could be just as bossy, while the one in the red cap shared a lot in common with Phil and Lil, enjoying playing in the mud and had a pet frog named Hops. Of course, there was her sister who was Angelica and Susie's age exactly, though she bonded more with Susie, and wore glasses like Chuckie, and, like Susie and Chuckie, she was very very smart. There was also the black haired sister who wore dark clothes and scared them all to death when she'd pop out of nowhere and startle them, Lily's older brother, who in Tommy's eyes, reminded him of, well, himself, and five older girls who looked kind of like Taffy, only they were each very different. The two oldest ones had blond hair, one of them spent a lot of time on her phone, reminding Tommy and Dil of their aunt Charlotte, while the other one seemed confused about things, another one wore purple and played guitar like Taffy, while another one would sometimes dress as a clown, which scared Chuckie, but made jokes that made everybody laugh, and then there was the last sister, who liked playing ball a lot, wearing her hair in a brown ponytail and amazed Kimi with how quickly she could run. They also all recalled how all of the siblings had names with started with the letter l, but seeing it had been a while, they couldn't remember all of their names. However, Dil did remember Lily, and how her last name was Loud, and he recalled the name Luan Loud sounding familiar, and he only hoped that she'd be bringing Lily along, if that's who he was thinking of.

Sure enough, for the Louds, this next week was spring break from school. However, Lori had started her first semester of college, and Lisa also was now a teacher's assistant for a chemistry class at the same campus. Because college had a different spring break from the rest of the schools, this meant Lori and Lisa had to stay behind. Leni was in her senior year of high school, and was struggling to pass her classes, so she was going to be busy getting extensive tutoring this next week to help her catch up, and Lynn had recently sprained her ankle playing basketball, thus, having to recuperate during her week off. Luan and her business of Funny Business Inc was who was hired originally by Chas and Kira to perform at their annual Easter brunch, and she was really excited to be getting her first gig away from home, and since it was during her break from school, her parents let her go. Of course, hearing this, Luna was hoping to jam with Taffy again, while Lola and Lana hoped to spend some time with Angelica, and those twins, Phil and Lil, who fancied mud and animals as much as Lana did. And Lily, wanting to see Dil again, kept crying his name ever since they returned home, making this one of her second or third words to speak to her large family, with poopoo being her first word obviously. And naturally, Lincoln wanted to go too, if for no other reason, he figured he might be needed to help keep his sisters in line, plus, Luan felt she could use an assistant, and Lincoln did promise to just handle the props this time, not making a fool of himself by landing on his butt, so she accepted, and together, they packed their bags and headed for the airport.

Lucy also had to stay behind, mainly because she wasn't interested in celebrating a holiday that looked more at such a commercial aspect, over the religious aspect that she enjoyed celebrating much more, plus, there wasn't quite enough money for her plane ticket, and at least, she was okay with that. And, while Clyde was disappointed that Lincoln was the one going away, after he took a trip the previous year to Hawaii, leaving them with only one day to complete their bucket list upon his return, he felt Lincoln did deserve a chance at going away, and lucky for Lincoln, they would only be gone from the Saturday before Easter, through the following Tuesday, mainly because they could only afford so many nights in a hotel room with the allowances and money Luan and Luna made from their local gigs, that they could only afford three nights maximum at a relatively cheep motel on the interstate. Regardless, they decided to make their bucket list slightly shorter this time, just to play it safe, figuring they could add to it post Lincoln's return, if they ran out of things to do during the five days of vacation they'd get together. So, Luna, Luan, Lincoln, Lana, Lola and Lily, packed their bags, and later that afternoon, they arrived at baggage claim to see the redheaded tall man known as Chas Finster, there to pick them up.

"Great to see you again." Chas said, recognizing Luan and Luna as they approached him.

"I'm glad I could too, I wouldn't want to make your Easter a bunner." Luan said with a giggle, trying to put a twist on the words, bummer and bunny to make a ridiculous play on word pun.

Chas didn't quite get what she was saying, but politely laughed to make it look like he had a clue. He helped gather up their luggage, and took them to their hotel, where they got checked into their suite, and Luna, Lincoln, Lana, Lola, and Lily all went to get the room situated, while Chas brought Luan back to his place. Of course, by this time, the kids had either gone home, or in Chuckie and Kimi's case, they were taking a nap, so none of them ever saw Luan, who went out to the backyard so she could figure out the best spot to do her act and do a rehearsal of her routine.

While Chas was picking up the Loud siblings at the airport, the toddlers all came up with ideas for what to do for Spiffy and Pepper's first birthday.

"I know the perfect presents you guys, balls and bones." Tommy suggested.

"That's great Tommy but, where are we gonna find a bone? I don't think we're going to the museum." Chuckie said.

"Hmmm." Tommy said, putting a finger up to his lips and thinking, unsure of where else to look.

Savanna though was curious.

"They have bones at the museum? I didn't know that! Cool!" Savanna said, taking another bite of her fruit salad.

"Uh huh. We gotted Spike a bone there once. Of course, we had to get past a really scary lion and some Halloween costumes or something, and somebody wasn't too happy with Tommy's grandpa, but we gotted Spike his bone and he liked it a lot." Chuckie said.

Tommy shook his head yes in agreement.

"And I could give Pepper my favoritest ball, if we don't find a new one." Kimi said.

"Now for a cake." Tommy said.

"But we don't gots that." Phil said.

"Maybe they'd like a mud pie instead." Lil suggested.

"Doggies don't eat mud pies Lillian." Phil argued.

"Yes they do Phillip." Lil argued.

"No they don't, Lillian." Phil argued.

"And seems at Easter, the eggs gots yummy treats inside." Savanna commented.

"Treats! Now that gives me an idea!" Tommy cried, pointing to the pantry, where sure enough, sat a box of dog treats on one of the shelves.

While they all had to go home later, each toddler was given a job to do to get things ready. Chuckie and Kimi were in charge of presents, more so Kimi while Chuckie kept Pepper busy so she wouldn't see her presents too soon, Phil and Lil were in charge of finding something yummy to eat, while Tommy figured if he could find those plastic Easter eggs, he might be able to get the egg hunt game ready. Luckily things were working out in their favor, as at the DeVilles, Howard had made a cake to take to the Easter celebration the following day.

"Isn't this cake egg cellent kids?" Howard asked, showing his kids the cake he had recently prepared while they were playing at the Finsters for the afternoon.

"It's a beauty all right Howie." Betty said, admiring his masterpiece.

The cake was made to look like an Easter basket. The cake was chocolate, covered in purple icing, with chocolate eggs and little bunnies and chickens on top made out of marshmallows, and the basket's handle was made from one of those Twinky candies. There was even some coconut died with green food coloring to look like grass. Phil and Lil glanced at one another and smiled.

"Cake!" The twins cried, but knew they'd have to wait until they got to the party the next day to get it to Spiffy and Pepper when the adults weren't looking.

At Tommy and Dil's place, Didi was preparing Easter eggs that she'd take over to the Finsters the following day to hide around their backyard, while Stu thought of inventing some robotic eggs that would move to a new hiding place any time somebody got too close to the censors, only for his experiment to fail miserably. With Easter being less than twenty-four hours away, he didn't ordinarily do this, but gave up, deciding to go with the plain plastic eggs, which they were filling up with candy. However, Tommy saw there were several eggs still on the table in a bag that hadn't been filled, so he turned to his brother.

"Come on Dil, help me." Tommy said.

And together, the Pickles brothers, with Dil standing on Tommy's shoulders so he could reach the dog treats on the top shelf of the pantry, and the bag of plastic eggs on the table, they got them down and saw to putting dog treats in some of the eggs.

That evening, the Louds enjoyed a relaxing evening at the motel, except for Luna, who called up Taffy, thankful to learn she was free, so they got together for a jam session, and when Luna learned that Taffy would be attending the Easter brunch the following day, they agreed to put on a performance together.

The following morning came bright and early, as there was a hussle and bussle of people everywhere, getting things ready for the festivities. Rather than dressing as a clown, Luan dressed as a bunny rabbit this time, since this was a gig for an Easter event. Everybody else dressed in their usual attire, including Lola, who as usual, looked overly dressed for an Easter party, but she didn't care. And luckily, Spike and Spiffy went with the Pickles over to the Finsters, since Stu and Didi thought they might like to spend some time with Fifi and Pepper, not realizing what the kids were up to, as Tommy and Dil had snuck the eggs they had put together into the bag that Stu and Didi had prepared, ensuring they'd get hidden with the others.

The DeVilles, Greens, Carmichaels, everybody in the Pickles family, and the Louds all gathered at the Finsters, along with Taffy, who graciously gave the Louds a ride from their motel to the party, and everybody had a lovely reunion. Upon arriving, Lily and Dil spotted one another, their faces blushing as they ran to one another.

"Dil!" Lily cried, running towards Dil.

"Lily!" Dil cried, running towards the youngest member of the Loud family.

The two toddlers, smiling and giving one another a hug, pleased to see each other again, after being split apart for many months.

Luna and Taffy set up their instruments, while Luan got her props ready for her act, and Lola and Lana went off in search of Susie, Angelica, Phil and Lil.

"Hi Phil and Lil, remember me?" Lana said, as Hops jumped out from beneath her hat and landed on top of Phil's head.

"Uh huh." Phil said, giggling and smiling up at Lana.

"Well, if it's not the queen of pageants." Angelica said, upon seeing Lola approach her.

"You bet I'm the queen of pageants Angelica, and don't forget it." Lola said with a smile.

"You may be the queen of pageants, but I'm gonna find more eggs and get more candy than anybody here today." Angelica said wicketly with an evil grin.

"That's fine, as I don't wish to crawl through the backyard and get my dress dirty anyway." Lola said, slowly backing away.

And where the adults were concerned, they were laying out food on the picnic tables set up for eating brunch later, and Howard presented his Easter cake. Kimi spotted the cake on the table and turned to her friends.

"You guys, there's a cake!" Kimi cried, pointing to the cake on the table.

"Yeah! Our daddy made it." Lil said.

"It looks yummy!" Kimi said with a smile, licking her lips in anticipation.

Though it wasn't time for cake yet, as they were going to have the egg hunt first, as well as performances from Luan, Luna and Taffy. As the adults were getting things ready, Ebany put Samaya into the bouncy walker that use to belong to Dil when he was younger, but the Pickles let her borrow it since Dil had long since outgrown it.

"I'm so glad we could come. Earlier in the week, we weren't sure if we were going to make it, with Savanna being sick with that stomach virus going around." Ebany commented quietly to Didi, who was tying some balloons and streamers to a tree.

"I know. I just hope none of the rest of the kids catch it." Didi said worriedly.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine." Ebany reassured her with a smile.

Down in the corner of the yard, Savanna turned to Tommy with an interesting question.

"So Tommy, besides your doggy becoming a daddy, did you have a party like this lastest Easter too?" Savanna asked.

Though the two-year-old, while he recalled the birth of the puppies, being pleasantly surprised by Spike and Fifi presenting them to the gang in the garden shed, the rest of that day's events were a complete bler to him now.

"Uh, I don't member much other than the puppies." Tommy replied.

Though why would he? Up until that miraculous moment, he was having a miserable time, thinking Spike had forgotten all about him, and missing him terribly. Chuckie though remembered it all, as he recalled his best friend creeping him out with his clown smile, as a look of fear crossed his face, recalling that image in his mind.

"Are you okay Chuckie?" Savanna asked.

Chuckie took a deep breath before responding.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just, be glad you weren't there lastest Easter." Chuckie said, not wishing to talk about the memory he had at that moment.

Unknowing to everybody though, while Tommy had been potty trained for several months, such now that if he needed to go use the potty, he'd just, go, on this particular day, he was noticing he was having to go more often, pooping more than usual. He didn't think too much about it, as long as he didn't miss any of the Easter party and the birthday party they were attempting to throw for Spiffy and Pepper, he'd keep it to himself.

"Did I tell you guys Samaya eated her firstest bite of food this week?" Savanna asked.

Everyone else shook their heads no.

"Weren't you sick this week too?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, I member you really smelling like poop when you came over to play and your mommy having to take you home." Phil said, overhearing the conversation.

"Yeah, I throwed up later too. I gotted sick with a bad tummy bug, and poor Samaya was ascared to try the mooshy carrots, thinking she'd throw up too, but I'm all better now, and she likes food just fine now, not having to drink milk from mommy no mores." Savanna said.

They all went and found Dil and Lily, who were playing in Chuckie's sandbox, while Lola, Lana, Angelica and Susie were all making a lot of camotion over near the garden shed, playing tea party.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Chas asked in a loud voice, causing everybody in the yard to look over in his direction, as it was finally time for the celebration to begin.

Luckily, while two times since they had arrived at the Finsters, Tommy had excused himself to go use the potty, he made it back out just as Chas was getting everybody's attention.

"Kira and I are happy to be celebrating our second Easter together. However, this year, you guys might remember our good friends we met last fall at the beach, and so, for your entertainment, I give you Funny Business Inc's, Luan Loud, and her assistant, Lincoln! And opening up for the act, is Taffy and the Salt Waters, with special guest, Luna Loud!" Chas announced, as Luna, Taffy, and her band came up to where Chas was previously standing, and he got out of the way.

"Happy Easter everybody. This is my first Easter with the minis and all out there, and I must say, it's great to be here today." Taffy said.

She then counted, and the band started playing. They did their own rendition of the song, Peter Cotton Tail, with Luna on vocals. And as the song played, Luan, who was dressed as Peter Cotton Tail, despite being a girl, nobody could really notice with her costume on, hopped across the yard, getting up on the small stage that Lana had helped construct earlier that morning, ready to do her act.

"Well everybody, I'm egg cited to be here, and I'm hopping you are too." Luan said, hopping up and down.

Several of the younger toddlers laughed at Luan's joke, and she went on with the rest of her routine, as everybody stayed engaged in her act. She made balloon animals of chickens and threw them out into the audience for people to catch, she performed several magic tricks, including the traditional, rabbit's hat one, though since they had to be careful how many animals they brought on board the plane, to make it more spring themed, she had Hops do the trick instead, pulling a frog out of her hat.

"Hmmm, I thought I had a frog in my throat, but nope, he was in my hat instead!" Luan said.

Upon her line of the frog in her throat though, she cleared her throat, having some fun with that phrase. Hop popped out of the hat on cue, and naturally, he jumped over to where Phil and Lil were sitting in the audience, and landed on Phil's head.

She performed some tricks on her unicycle, as well as the old pie in the face trick, and Stu was the lucky member to get a pie in his face, having to go clean up. Once her show had concluded, they moved on to the egg hunt, where Tommy gave the signal for Kimi and Savanna to go inside and find Spiffy and Pepper, as they had put the dogs inside during the performances, unsure how they might act, not wanting them to get in the way of Luan's act. Or at least, that's how Kira felt. Kimi and Savanna used a clicker that Kira had lying around that she had trained Pepper with a while back, to get their attention. Sure enough, they came outside, and the egg hunt, began.

All of the kids except for Lola, not wishing to get her dress dirty, so she sat at one of the picnic tables with her older sisters and watched, saw to finding eggs all over the yard, while Lana started digging, thinking some of the eggs might be buried under ground. Spiffy found most of the eggs hidden with dog treats inside, while Susie and Kimi found most of the eggs with candy inside, much to Angelica's dismay. Tommy and Chuckie found their share of eggs too, while Dil, Lily, and Savanna found a couple. However, Tommy agreed to share his eggs with Dil, since he found the least number of eggs.

By this point, Tommy's stomach was hurting, but he was not saying anything, wanting everyone to have a good time. Once all of the eggs had been gathered though, turns out Chas and Kira had hidden three special eggs in the yard, each labeled with a number. A pink one with a number three on it, a blue one with a number two on it, and a green one with a number one on it. The kids who got these eggs, each got a prize. Tommy had found the one with the number one, getting him first prize, which was a tennis ball, which he decided to give as a present to Spiffy, while Savanna won second prize, that being, her first jump rope, and Chuckie got the third prize, a shovel and bucket set for the sandbox or the beach.

And while Lana didn't find any eggs, she did dig up a dog bone, showing it to the other kids.

"Look what I found!" Lana said excitedly, showing off her prized possession.

"Great bone, that would be perfect for Pepper!" Kinmi cried, snatching the bone out of Lana's hand.

"Pepper?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, today's my doggy Pepper's birpday!" Kimi replied, just as Angelica walked up to the girls.

"You babies are so dumb, doggies don't celebrate birthdays." Angelica said.

"They do too." Lana said, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

Everybody agreed, as Tommy, Phil and Lil were over at the picnic table, reaching up to get the cake to take over to the grass where it would be easier to feed it to Spiffy and Pepper.

They got the cake down from the table, but shortly afterwards, when everybody was getting ready to eat their brunch, they noticed the cake was gone. All four dogs however smelled the food and were outside at this point, and seeing the cake on the ground with the toddlers, Spike, Fifi, Pepper and Spiffy ran over out of curiosity, as any dog would be attracted to food on the ground, it's only natural.

"Happy Birthday Spiffy and Pepper, here you go." Chuckie said, grabbing up a handful of cake and tossing it towards Pepper, who sniffed at the piece of cake in his hand.

Just as Chuckie was about to feed the piece of cake to his puppy, Kira startled him.

"Chuckie! No!" Kira cried, picking up the now ruined cake out of the grass as well as what Chuckie had in his hand.

The three-year-old redhead simply glaired up at his mother confused and puzzled.

"I'm sorry Chuckie, but chocolate isn't good for dogs. It could make them sick." Kira said, taking the ruined cake away.

This made Chuckie start crying.

"Oh great, now Pepper's firstest birpday is ruined." Chuckie said, tears streaming down his face.

They then noticed that Tommy had disappeared again. He once again, had to use the potty, but he hoped he wouldn't be long. Luckily within the past few months, because he was having trouble unbuckling his blue overalls himself, his mommy got him a pair of shorts to go with his yellow top that were more like Chuckie's shorts, with a pocket on each side, making it much easier for him to go independently. And for the most part, Tommy hadn't had an accident in months, but he hadn't had diarrhea until this very day, which, up until now, he had managed to make it to the potty each time, until now. He was just about to the bathroom on the first floor of the Finster's house, when it happened.

" _Uh oh._ " Tommy thought to himself, as he felt the leaky substance of the runny poop in his Reptar underwear.

Not wishing to be caught, he hoped Chuckie wouldn't mind him borrowing some of his clothes. He ran to his room, where he found a pair of his underpants. They might be slightly bigger, but at least he could cover it up, or though he thought. He got back to the bathroom only to pull down his pants to go potty, when he had another accident, this time, on the bathroom floor. Now he knew he was in trouble, but he only started to notice a headache coming on, unsure of what to do.

Back outside, Chuckie eventually calmed down, after Kimi gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Chuckie, everybody had fun playing the egg hunt game, and Spiffy and Pepper did get all of the eggies with doggy treats in them, and we've still gots presents to give them." Kimi said.

At that moment, Chuckie looked up to notice that Tommy had disappeared.

"Where did Tommy go?" Chuckie asked.

Savanna and Dil looked around at that moment, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"I don't know. He's been disappearing lots today." Savanna said.

"And he's been more quiet than usual too." Dil remarked.

Luckily at that moment, Lily and Lil were playing with a ball together, so Dil and Savanna decided to go look for Tommy inside the house, while the other toddlers looked for him outside, as the adults were too busy dining on food prepared for the party and making small talk with Luan, Luna, and admiring Lincoln's latest Ace Savvy comic he had drawn to be paying attention to the kids. Upon entering the Finster's house, Savanna and Dil overheard some crying from the bathroom, and they recognized it right away to be Tommy.

"Oh no! I hope my brother's okay." Dil said, as he grabbed Savanna's hand, and the two younger toddlers, ran towards the bathroom, with Savanna getting to the door first.

She opened the door, to be met with the horrible odor of poop meeting her nostrels.

"Are you okay Tommy?" Savanna asked.

Tommy slowly turned around, now wearing his shirt still along with one of Chuckie's pair of underpants, which weren't staying up very well, being one size too big for him, as he glared at Savanna who stood before him.

"Uh, I'm, uh, just fine." Tommy said, trying to smile, but just as what happened last year, when he tried to be happy for Spike, only to be putting on an act the entire time, he wasn't fooling anybody.

Savanna took one look at the creepy smile on his face, and recalled what Chuckie had told her earlier. Freaked out, the one-year-old African American girl backed away nervously, holding her nose at this point. She slowly turned around to see Dil peering through the open door.

"Uh, Dil, maybe we'd better go get the growed ups. Tommy's, scaring me." Savanna said, leaving the bathroom slowly with Dil, but he wouldn't move.

Dil just glanced around, looking worried.

"Dil, I'm okay." Tommy said, but he wasn't even fooling his little brother.

Back outside, the adults glanced over to where the kids were enjoying some of their treats from their Easter eggs, when Allan noticed his daughter Savanna was missing, and Didi noticed Tommy and Dil weren't there.

"I wonder where Savanna went?" Allan asked.

"And my boys." Didi added.

"Maybe they went inside." Kira said.

However, it appeared that the other toddlers were going to beat the adults into the house, when they all exchanged glances with one another, getting tired of hiding the presents for Spiffy and Pepper beneath their clothes.

"Tommy, Dil and Savanna sure have been gone a long time. I'm gonna go find them." Chuckie said, getting up from his spot in the grass and coming inside, where he approached Savanna and Dil, both looking equally worried and nervous.

"Where's Tommy? What's wrong?" Chuckie asked.

Savanna quietly pointed to the bathroom door, where Chuckie cautiously approached the door and stepped inside the bathroom, where his eyes landed on the mess Tommy had made on the floor, nearly growing sick of his stomach.

"Tommy? Are you in here? Are you okay?" Chuckie asked.

Tommy turned towards him, that fake smile on his face. Chuckie's face grew red with anger, as he ran up to his best friend and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"All right Tommy, are you gonna scare me with that clown smile every Easter? Huh? Cuz I don't like it. Now, what's wrong? I see you had a accident." Chuckie screamed, before taking some deep breaths and trying to calm down.

Just then, before Tommy could say anything, his face turned a pail green color, and he threw up all over the floor, just as Didi and Ebany walked into the house, as she agreed to come inside with her, since her husband was still enjoying his brunch.

"Oh my goodness!" Didi cried, running up to where Tommy had thrown up all over the floor.

"Tommy!" Didi cried, placing a hand on his forehead.

"You do feel warm sweetie. Looks like I'm going to have to clean you up and take you home." Didi said.

This only caused Tommy to start quietly crying, sad he'd have to miss the rest of the party, even though he didn't feel much like eating anything, he'd have to miss Spiffy and Pepper getting their birthday presents.

Chuckie, Savanna and Dil all headed back outside, where they delivered the bad news to their other friends.

"Why didn't Tommy tell us he was sick?" Lil asked.

"I don't know." Savanna replied.

"Probably cuz he didn't wanna ruin the party for nobody." Kimi said.

Chuckie nodded his head in agreement, just as Kira came outside with a huge bowl of ice cream.

"Well everybody, since our Easter cake provided by Howard DeVille got ruined, how about some vinilla ice cream instead." Kira said, placing the carton and bowls down on a vacated picnic table.

All of the toddlers exchanged glances with one another.

"Ice cream!" They all cried, as they ran for the carton before any of the adults could dish up any of it into bowls.

Forgetting they were hiding a tennis ball and an old dog bone in their clothes, Phil and Lil dropped what was suppose to be Spiffy and Pepper's presents on the ground, as they ran off to help get the ice cream, while Spiffy picked up the bone and started chewing on it, and Pepper caught the ball in her mouth.

The dogs ran all over the yard, one of them knocking into a set of whoopy cushins that Luan didn't end up using, setting them off. This caused everybody to explode with laughter, as the toddlers got the ice cream down in the grass, where the dogs ran up to the tub of ice cream as soon as Lily Loud had removed the top, and just like that, Spiffy and Pepper dropped their presents and started eating out of the tub of ice cream. The adults saw what was going on and just then, Chas and Kira gasp.

"Oh my gosh! I think I know what's going on here!" Chas said.

"What?" Kira asked.

"I think the kids must think today is Spiffy and Pepper's birthday." Chas commented.

"Well, the pups were born last year on Easter." Betty said.

"She means, the puppies, not our kids obviously." Howard added.

"That must be why they snuck the cake off." Kira said.

"And why there were eggs hidden with dog treats inside." Chas said.

"And why they went for the ice cream." Kira said.

"Happy birthday puppies." Chas said.

Just then, overhearing this comment, it then hit Luan that at all of her birthday parties, she'd see that the birthday boy or girl had a pie thrown at them in the face. However, because she herself knew chocolate pies to be dangerous for dogs, she had Lana quickly rustle up two mud pies, which she got made in under a minute, and handed two of them to Luan, who started juggling them, then twirling them on her fingers like they were basketballs, until she purposely let them slip, causing the pies to land on top of Pepper and Spiffy, who ran off in terror, but everybody in the yard was laughing at the sight before them.

A few minutes later, Luna and Taffy came out and played Happy Birthday on their guitars, and everybody who was still at the party, had a blast, thankful that Pepper and Spiffy got to have the best first birthday ever.

"Doggy! Doggy!" Samaya cried, throwing some confetti that Luan had dropped from her act from earlier out into the yard.

"Yeah! And I think Pepper and Spiffy had the bestest firstest birpday ever!" Savanna said.

"Yeah!" Lily and Dil cried in unison, the rest of the kids all nodding their heads in agreement.

Unfortunately, poor Didi had to get Tommy cleaned up and take him home. It took her a little bit, but she got the mess in the bathroom cleaned up and had Tommy changed into a pair of extra clothes she had brought for him. She put him in the car and went around to give everybody the bad news.

"Tommy and I are going to have to leave early, he's apparently sick with the virus that's going around." Didi said.

"Well, we're sorry he's sick, and we hope he gets better soon." Chas said.

Tommy had fallen asleep in the car, feeling pretty miserable at this point, having to miss out on everything.

" _I hate Easter._ " He thought to himself, as this was two years in a row where part of his day was a major disappointment.

Though while last year ended in a pleasant surprise, this year was just the opposite. Didi took him home and put him to bed, where he slept for nearly the rest of the afternoon.

Back at the party, Lincoln played with the little kids while his older sisters helped clean up from the festivities, and Lana and Lola were making sure Angelica wouldn't get off scotch free, after hearing her make this comment after Didi left.

"Well, since grape head won't be able to eat his Easter candy, I can have it since I hardly founded any eggs." Angelica commented.

Lola and Lana didn't appreciate what she was up to, so secretly the two twins went through the bag that had been put together of what eggs Angelica had gathered, replacing the candy inside of her eggs with some rocks, mud, dog poop, and what dog treats hadn't been eaten up by the dogs.

"Here you go." Lana said, handing Angelica's treat bag of Easter eggs to her, when it looked like her parents were ready to leave.

"Thank you Lana." Angelica replied, not knowing the unpleasant surprise that lay ahead.

Lola just chuckled evilly, thinking about the look on Angelica's face when she goes to dig into her treats to find nothing edible from her standpoint, while Lana had the same idea, as she saw Angelica to be more like her sister than her, but while both of them would fight with each other, and Lola could easily be selfish and bratty, she couldn't stand seeing others trying to live up to her image. And she had heard Angelica's terrible singing back when they met at the beach, which only turned her off from the blond brat with pigtails even more.

Eventually, the Finsters yard was cleaned up from the Easter party, and all of the younger kids had either left to go home with their folks, Spike and Spiffy had left with Stu and Dil, who had fallen asleep in his daddy's arms,

while Chuckie and Kimi had fallen asleep on the living room couch, while Lincoln sat nearby, reading them a book of fairy tales, not even finishing the story before they passed out.

Back at Tommy's house, the sick two-year-old awoke later to see it was dark outside, as the ill child felt achy all over, and a mixture of chills and sweat, obviously having a fever at this point. Though he felt miserable not just because he was sick, but because he had to miss out on seeing Pepper and Spiffy get their presents. At that moment though, he felt like he needed to go potty again, and not wishing to have an accident in bed, he ran for the bathroom, which was luckily, deserted.

He made it, coming out of the bathroom to smell dinner from downstairs, but not being in the mood to eat, he went back to his room, where he happened to peer out the window, where a full moon was showing overhead. He went over and glancing out into his backyard, he saw Spike and Spiffy curled up together in Spike's doghouse, with Spiffy naughing on the bone that Lana had dug up at the party.

" _Wow! He really liked it!_ " Tommy thought to himself, as he climbed back into bed, pulling the covers up over his head.

While he still didn't feel good, he was at least happy that Spiffy got his present, and from what he could tell, they had had a good first birthday, even if he sadly, had to miss it.

Meanwhile, at Angelica's house, she had finished her dinner, so her parents said she could have

One of her Easter treats for dessert. She reached into the bag and pulled out an Easter egg, only to open it to find a rock inside.

"Eeewww! This isn't candy." Angelica said, tossing the rock aside.

This same action repeated itself, as she dug into the rest of the treats, throwing each one across the kitchen, being more and more disgusted by each one. Finally, she got to the last two eggs. Upon opening the second to last one, she was splattered with mud, while in the final egg, was one of Luan's squirting flowers, only rather than it squirting regular water, Lana had found a drain to the sewers, and filled the flower with yucky sewer water. Upon the yucky smelling liquid landing in Angelica's face, she let out a loud scream, that could be heard from outside her house.

The End

Author's Note: Okay, so it was kind of a bitter sweet Easter story, and this was my first attempt at trying to write a story within a universe I don't usually write for, mainly because of so far behind DemonAloisTrancy is with getting her material updated, though we can blame her teachers at school for this mess if nothing else, and if getting a good education weren't so important, I'd see that her teachers got a good slap in the face, being prompted to take it a step back with all of the homework and quizzes they pile on to my poor friend here, not only hardly giving her any time for Fan Fiction, but I'm constantly having to check in with her every few days to see if she's okay, as the work load has gotten to be so much, that she hardly ever pops on the Facebook group chat during Rugrats on The Splat anymore, same goes for last week during the week's new episodes of The Loud House. Luckily, summer vacation is growing closer for her, so hopefully, she can get more so caught up with her projects, including releasing an AU story that's been in the works now since March. And that's all I'm going to say, as I don't want to give too much away. Anyway, thanks for reading, and hopefully, I'll be back with more material, sometime soon. And oh yeah, any future material at this point, will be strictly in my universe, unless otherwise stated.


End file.
